


Destiel and other Heart Wrenching Stories

by non_binarygrantaire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Drabble, Gen, M/M, this is going to be a dumping ground
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_binarygrantaire/pseuds/non_binarygrantaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas finds Dean after hearing from Sam that Dean is alive and the results are interesting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Kind of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean steps forward again and Cas moves back. Strange emotions flood through Cas’ veins like holy oil. Fear, love, pain, anxiety. What was wrong with Dean? Why was he here? How was he still alive?

“It’s a new kind of life Dean. Open your eyes,” Crowley smirked from his chair next to Dean’s bed. He could sense Sam trying to summon him from the other side of the bunker but at the moment he was only interested in the Winchester lying “dead” on the bed.

The Mark was really taking a hold of Dean and Crowley only felt the slightest remorse of not telling Dean of it’s effects when he transferred it from Cain. But he needed Dean to do his dirty work to kill Abbadon. And my, his plan had gone strappingly. After Metatron had “killed” Dean the Mark had kicked in and turned Dean’s soul into a mutilated twisted version of it’s original self.

Crowley looks over at Dean again just in time to see him open his eyes, their blackness like the insides of an abandoned church.

“Ah, rise and shine Squirrel. You have someone to, uh, meet...” Crowley says using one of his favourite nicknames for the hunter.

 

Castiel jumps as he hears a swoosh behind him in Metatron’s small office. He turns to see the familiar, tall form of Dean. He lets out a small shocked noise as he hurries over to Dean.

“Dean? Dean what happened to you?” Cas asks, “Metatron said you were dead.”

Dean stands stock still staring as Cas, there is something off about him. A miniscule shift in his persona that Castiel could sense and it threw him off. Cas stops just in front of Dean and looks up at his blank face. He reaches up and touches Dean’s cheek drawing his attention to Cas. He recoils as Dean’s green eyes slowly fill with rage and his face contorts into a hate filled caricature of its normal form. Dean growls deep in his chest and is hands clench. Dean seems to loom over Cas like a dark shadow and Cas steps away in fright lifting his hands up in defeat.

“Dean? What’s wrong?”

Dean steps forward again and Cas moves back. Strange emotions flood through Cas’ veins like holy oil. Fear, love, pain, anxiety. What was wrong with Dean? How did he get here? How was he still alive? Humans were so confusing.

“Dean-”

“Thump”

Dean punches Cas in the stomach sending him reeling. Dean swings again this time connecting with Cas’ shoulder. He continues to land blows as Cas stumbles away wheezing refusing to defend himself. He clutches at the low desk.

“Dean… I wont fight you. I can help you! Please!”

Tears start to stream out of Cas’ eyes as the pain fills his body. Cas can feel his face burn as the blood wells up from the skin that split under Dean’s fists.   
What had Metatron done to Dean? This was almost worst that Dean being dead. For Dean not to care about him anymore… He couldn’t think of anything else. He didn’t deserve Dean but all the same it was one of the only things that kept him sane.

Castiel falls to his knees, the sobs tearing from his chest. He felt as though he had done when he had lost his Father, as though a hand had plunged into his chest and ripped his beating heart out and thrown it down for the birds to eat.

Dean stops, standing above him, fists stained with Castiel’s blood and face dark with malice. He reaches down and grabs Cas’ shirt front smearing blood on his own torn shirt and pulls him right up to his face. Silence pressed down, broken only by the sounds of Cas’ wheezing sobs and Deans panting. Dean blinks and his eyes black out. The sign of a demon. Cas’ eyes widen with shock.

“Dean…?” he whispers.

Dean smiles with satisfaction before pulling his bloody fist back one more time. His last blow collides with Cas’ head crunching his skull, Dean let’s Cas drop, head bouncing on the hard ground before turning and disappearing again in a cloud of black smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to promp here - http://languageisavirus.com/writing_prompts.html#.U38duHeSwmR


	2. Imprint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean looked around; the wreckage of the battle surrounded him, patches of blackened ground, like wings around the bodies of numerous angels, then the more innocent looking demons their vessels dead in battle. He's spotted Cas' tan trench coat on the ground a few meters away.

Dean staggered to his feet in shock, the body of the fallen demon lay before him. He looked down at his bloody torn shirt and saw to his horror the silvery handle of an angel sword sunk into his stomach. He dropped the demon blade and yanked the sword out. Instantly he regretted it, blood started to pour from the wound as he tried to staunch it with his hands.

"Urgh," he gasped, "Cas, where's Cas. He can help."

Dean looked around; the wreckage of the battle surrounded him, patches of blackened ground, like wings around the bodies of numerous angels, then the more innocent looking demons their vessels dead in battle. He's spotted Cas' tan trench coat on the ground a few meters away. 

"Son of a bitch," he said his heart jumped to his throat. No, it couldn't be, Cas couldn't die now. Dean's head swam and he fell to his knees. Slowly he dragged his battered body over and collapsed, his head beside Cas'. 

"Dean," Cas whispered through torn lips.

"Dammit Cas," Dean answered, "C'mon man, we'll make it." He wished he could believe himself but he knew this was the end, but he still had to be strong for Cas. Dean watched as the as the sky blacked out, he saw flickering white figures on the edge of his vision. He let his hands drop and watched as the blood flowed out freely spreading into two pools either side of him. He turned his head towards Cas.

"Dean..." Cas gasped, "Dean, I need to say...I love you."

"I love you too," Dean chocked back. He coughed as his lungs filled with blood.

Cas sighed and closed his eyes, "I'll get us to Heaven. Don't worry Dean."  
The imprint of his wings bloomed out from under him signing him out forever. Dean's heart slowed like a drum finishing a song and his world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sadistic bastard. and I need to let out my feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to promp here - http://languageisavirus.com/writing_prompts.html#.U38duHeSwmR


End file.
